Experiment 0-612
by Reainaa
Summary: Experiment 0-612 was trapped in Hydra her whole life, raised as an assassin. Once day SHIELD rescues her from Hydra and she moves to NYC. But what will happen when she moves in across the hall from Peter Parker? (Beginning after Avengers, leading into Winter Soldier, Ultron and eventually Civil War and Homecoming) Rated M to be safe.
1. 5 Years Ago

**5 YEARS AGO**

I sighed into the inky darkness of my cell. I should be used to it, but even after spending all eleven years of my life in this room, the dark still made me uncomfortable.

As a baby, my parents handed me over to Hydra for experimentation. Hydra tortured me everyday since, injecting me with weird serums until it felt like my insides were melting, pushing me through rigorous training sessions, teaching me to kill. One day, the tattoos appeared on my back after one particularly painful serum was injected. Next thing I knew, feathery wings were sprouting from my back. I soon learned how to control them and summon them at will. When I didn't have the wings summoned, the tattoos replaced them, outlining my wings.

A few days later, they injected me with another serum that enhanced my senses and increased my strength and speed. I quickly became their favorite secret weapon to send on missions. When I began to resist, they tortured me until they found a way to trigger my obedience with a single sentence. That was worse than any torture they did to me. I have no idea what is happening after they trigger me, but a few hours after I come back, some memories begin piecing themselves together. I hate it, knowing they have so much control over me.

Suddenly, I heard hurried footsteps running towards my door. It flew open and I blinked in the sudden light.

"Experiment 0-612 grab your gear. We are under attack. Report to the control room as soon as possible." I nodded at the agent in my doorway before bolting towards the armory. I quickly grabbed my bullet-proof vest, slipping it on over top my black, long-sleeve waffle shirt. I pulled on my combat boots and fingerless gloves before turning for the door.

I froze and quickly moved into a defensive position. There was a woman in the doorway, with long red curls and a tight black suit.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She holstered her small pistol and put her hands up. "My name is Natasha, I'm with SHIELD. We can get you out of here, get you someplace safe." She put out one hand and took a small step towards me. I watched as her eyes darted to something behind me.

"Experiment 0-612!" I heard the agent from before call out. My head whirled around to look at him in the other doorway before looking back at the woman. I began bolting towards her, trying to get out the door before he said what I knew he was going to.

"Hydra demands your compliance!"

 **BLACK WIDOW**

The small girl in front of me froze in her tracks and stood up straight. Her facial expression had changed drastically from scared and timid to blank.

"Ready to comply." She monotoned and I whipped my pistols out again, aiming at the agent. He only uttered out one word before I killed him.

"Attack."

BANG.

He dropped to the ground as the girl lunged at me. I blocked her first attack, surprised that she was so strong. She countered faster than I expected and I took a step backwards. In that moment, she darted under me and shot out the door. She had already realized that she couldn't fight me head on and was heading for reinforcements. I whirled and ran after her. She had a small head start, but I was gaining fast. She cast one eye behind her and as I leapt towards her, wings sprouted out of her back.

I twisted around in mid air to dodge the large brown wings and the girl shot ahead of me. She used her wings to propel her faster through the halls. I scrambled back to my feet and took off once again.

"So guys, I've got a girl with wings. I could actually use some help."

"A girl with wings?" I heard Steve question.

"I don't see her outside yet." Clint responded.

"She's headed outside now, West entrance." I replied as the girl shot around a corner, heading towards the door.

"On it." Both guys chorused.

A moment later, a blue and white blur shot out in front of the girl just before she reached the door. She crashed into Steve and they went tumbling. Both recovered quickly and faced off, the girl closest to the door. I moved into place next to Steve. I glanced at the door behind her as she did. Then she smirked and leapt into the air. She used her wings to propel her backwards and twisted to get out the door.

The moment she was out the door, one of Clint's net arrows pinned her to the ground. She screamed in anger. Steve and I walked over to her as she thrashed against the net. Her wings shrank back into her back as she moved onto all fours and tried to push the net off her.

"Sorry, she's not going to like this." Clint sighed, before turning the electric of his nets on and shocking the girl into unconsciousness.

"Let's get her back to headquarters." Steve sighed, pulling the net off the girl and gently picking her up.


	2. 4 Years Ago

**4 YEARS AGO**

I smiled as I skipped down the hall, towards Director Fury's office. Today was the day. The day I leave the SHIELD base and move to New York City. I had never been to the city before. Excitement ran through my veins as I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Fury's deep voice responded.

"Sir." I nodded as I entered the room. There was another person standing beside him.

"Emma, this is Agent 68, Kyle. He's going to be acting as your guardian while you live in New York."

"Nice to meet you, sir." I nodded respectfully. He smiled kindly and offered me his hand. I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma. I look forward to taking care of you." He sounded kind, though there was something about him that was familiar. I smiled and looked back to Fury.

"Do you have everything?" I nodded, patting the small backpack on my back. "Good. Now here's a phone for you, I will contact you if we need you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Director Fury." I took the small flip phone from his hand. "Thank you for everything." I gave Fury a quick hug. The man had overseen my rehabilitation over the past year since they rescued me from the Hydra base.

"You're welcome, kid. Don't forget to keep those powers of yours a secret." He patted my back awkwardly. Kyle turned to me and held his hand out.

"Shall we?" He asked, and I nodded, taking his hand. He led me out of the director's office and to the waiting car outside. He climbed in the driver seat and pulled away from the base. I spotted Natasha and Clint watching from a window and I waved to them. They smiled and waved back.

I thought back to the moment I woke up after the fight at the base. I was alone in a small room, with a bed, a door and a window I couldn't see through. I bolted towards the door, to escape, and found it to be locked. I went to the window next, then looked to the ceiling. There was as speaker and a small vent. I unleashed my wings and flew up to it. I tried pulling the vent, but it was too small for me to fit into. I sunk back to the floor as a voice came through the speaker system.

"Can you hear me?" The voice was from the red-haired woman from earlier. I pointed to myself, confused. "Yes, you, honey. May we come in? We just want to talk." I silently nodded and crawled back onto the bed.

The woman walked through the door a minute later with an angry looking black man with an eye patch.

I am Director Fury." The man introduced himself. "You have already met my associate, Natasha. We want to help you. More importantly, we want you to join us here at SHIELD." Fury went on to tell me about SHIELD and the rehabilitation program he wanted me to go through, and then how I would be able to live out of captivity. That sounded like a pretty good option to me. So, I agreed and starting that week I began taking school courses from a tutor, field training with Clint and Natasha, and met with Director Fury once a week to check my progress. Now I was going to go live in the city and go to school and once I graduated, SHIELD would hire me. They even gave me a name. Emma Gilbert.

A few hours later, I was engrossed in my book when Kyle spoke.

"Hey, Emma, look ahead of us." I placed my bookmark into my book and then looked up.

In front of us was an entire skyline of buildings. Buildings taller than I had ever seen.

"Woah!" I squealed and leaned forward to see better. "Is that the city?"

"You know it! We should be at our new apartment within the next twenty minutes." I hopped up and down in my seat, excited.

There was so much to see as we entered the city. So many signs and lights and buildings. It was incredible.

We pulled up in front of a tall apartment building a few minutes later. I hopped out and looked up. It was so tall.

I ran ahead excitedly, up the stairs and to our new apartment. I waited anxiously as Kyle fished out his keys and unlocked the door. It opened into a living room and a kitchen, already fully furnished. I ran towards the back of the apartment and found my room. I had a bed and a desk and chair and dresser all to myself. Even better, I had the window with the fire escape. I could get to the roof!

"How do you like it?" Kyle asked from the doorway.

"I love it!" I smiled.

"Good, now I've got some work to do, but here's a subway card and a key to the apartment. Feel free to go exploring but be home before dark." Kyle smiled and walked out.

I sat on the bed for a moment, staring out the window at the view of the city. I walked out into the living room a few minutes later and poked around at the bookshelves, then checked the fridge in the kitchen. Nothing was catching my eye at the moment, so I decided to go out. I opened the door and locked it behind me with the spare key Kyle had given me.

As soon as I locked the apartment, the door next to ours opened. I watched as a boy about my age walked out into the hall.

"I'm just going to Ned's, Aunt May. I'll be back before dinner!" He called, closing the door. He turned to race down the hall, but then noticed me and jumped in surprise. "Did you just move in next door?" I nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Cool! My name is Peter." He held his hand out, smiling. I smiled back and shook his hand.

"Emma."

"Wanna come with me to Ned's? We're gonna go get pizza."

"Yeah, sure." I smiled and followed him outside.


	3. 3 Years Ago

**3 YEARS AGO**

Kyle hadn't been home a lot lately. Something was going on with SHIELD. He wouldn't tell me any specifics, but I knew it wasn't good. I spent a lot of nights pacing the apartment, waiting for Kyle to return home. It had been five days since I'd last seen him, and it just wasn't sitting right with me.

Tonight, I was playing some music on my computer as I worked on my homework when I finally received a phone call from Kyle.

"Kyle! It's about time, what's been going on? I've been worr-" I gushed when he interrupted.

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, stay there, and don't leave. I already let the school know that you'll be out for the week. You should have plenty of food in the fridge. Don't let anyone into the apartment."

"What's going on, Kyle?"

"Hydra has taken over SHIELD." My hand flew to my mouth.

"What?" I breathed. This couldn't be happening.

"I'll give you more details later, but for now, stay inside. Remember: no one in, don't go out."

"Yes, sir." I replied before he hung up.

Hydra was in SHIELD. I couldn't believe it. I trusted SHIELD, they took me in and gave me a life. A life free of chains and bars. I was supposed to work for them after high school. And now what? They were just going to be taken over by Hydra and I couldn't do anything about it. If I went in, they could easily mind control me to their side and I'd be back to where I was two years prior.

This sucked.

Since we had moved in, Kyle had installed a home gym, including a punching bag. I spent the next week with the news on and training. The punching bag took a lot of damage. It was nearly worn out by the end of the week when Kyle finally came home.

"Kyle!" I came running out of the home gym. He looked exhausted.

"Hey Emma." He sounded even worse.

"What happened? I saw the helicarriers crash on the news!"

"Yeah, its been a hell of a week. SHIELD is gone." My stomach started to hurt.

"What?"

"But Hydra has taken a hit too. They've scattered, numbers a lot lower than before. You don't need to worry, Emma."

"But I was supposed to go work for SHIELD when I graduated! What am I going to do now? Where is Director Fury?" Kyle looked at the floor and my heart sank.

"He's gone, Emma."

"No…" I looked around before sinking to the floor. What was going to happen to me? "What's going to happen? Do we have to move? What about me?"

"We're not moving. I am your legal guardian, so you're not going anywhere." He knelt next to me. "Don't worry, there are plenty of other things you can do after you graduate, but you've got plenty of time before that, so don't stress about it now, Emma." I sighed but nodded and forced a small smile.

"Why don't you go to bed and get some rest, you look like you haven't slept all week." Kyle suggested, offering me a hand to help me off the floor. I took his hand and headed to my room.


	4. One and a Half Years Ago

**1.5 YEARS AGO**

It had been a few days since our field trip to the Osborne Corporation, and I hadn't seen Peter since. He had mentioned something about a spider when I texted him but wouldn't say anything else. We had quickly become close friends, so naturally I was worried. Our bedrooms shared a wall and I had heard him quietly panicking over something, but I hadn't figured out what. I knocked on their door and Aunt May answered it.

"Hey there, Emma, are you here to see Peter?"

"Yes, Ms. Parker, can I come in?"

"He hasn't really been feeling well lately, so I'm sure he'd love to see a friend. Come on in." May smiled warmly and held the door open for me.

"Thank you, Ms. Parker." I smiled back and headed towards his room.

"And Emma-"

"Yes?"

"You can call me May."

"Yes, May."

"Peter?" I called, knocking on his door.

"Emma? Don't come in!"

"Why not? Peter, please, I haven't seen you in days. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand. Please go home."

"Try me." I challenged and a moment later he opened the door slightly. He looked stressed, and tired. I slipped in and he closed the door behind me.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know what's happening to me, Emma. It feels like all my senses have been kicked into overdrive. Everything is so bright now. And then there's this…" He placed both hands and one foot against the wall, then began climbing. Next thing I knew he was on the ceiling. "Please don't freak out!"

"That's not what I was expecting…" I breathed, surprised, watching him crawl around on the ceiling.

"You're not panicking. Thank goodness." He sighed in relief, dropping to the floor.

"Well, no… I just wasn't expecting this. When did this happen? Did you drink something on the field trip? Did someone inject you with something? Nobody kidnapped you, did they?" I asked, concerned.

"No, no! I was bitten by a spider. Why would you even think that?" He asked. I glanced to the floor.

"No reason."

"Emma, do you know why this is happening to me? What aren't you telling me?"

"Peter, it's best not to ask…" I turned away.

"Please, if you know something, I need to know. I don't know what's going on with me." He begged, grabbing my hand. I sighed, remembering Director Fury's advisement. I turned back towards Peter.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know. And I'm not sure it's safe for you to know."

"Dude, what have you done?" He looked concerned. "Look, I just told you my new biggest secret, that you can't tell anyone by the way. Please help me out, Emma."

"Fine." I sighed. "But _you_ better not freak out. And you can't tell anyone. Nobody, got it? You never know who is listening." Peter nodded as I took off my jacket. I took a step backwards, drew in a breath, and then unfurled my wings from my tank top. Peter's eyes went wide, and he plopped down on the floor.

"You… You… have wings…" He breathed in disbelief.

"I know your secret, and now you know mine." I replied unhappily, sitting down with him.

"Are they real? Like, can I touch them? Is that okay?" I nodded and tilted a wing towards him. He reached out and gently pet my wing.

"They are very real. And work." He looked at me as he played with my feathers.

"You can fly?"

"Yeah. Maybe one day I'll show you." I replied, pulling my wings back.

"H-How?" He asked, crawling around me to watch my wings retract into my back, the tattoos reappearing.

"Genetic Experimentation." I replied shortly. Peter looked at me confused and concerned. "My background isn't the brightest. Just know that if you want help, I'm here." I replied, standing up and turning towards the door. I grabbed my jacket and shrugged it back on.

"Emma, I have so many questions. Please don't leave yet."

"I should go, Kyle will be back soon. We can talk about all this later." I replied before leaning down to his face. "You mention this to _anyone_ , especially Kyle, I won't be able to stay here anymore. I don't want to go back to being a lab rat, Parker." I growled. "I won't go back." Peter shrunk back, visibly scared.

"Got it." He whispered.


End file.
